Sad Hallowen
by Sora Islander
Summary: Vanitas adalah seorang penyihir yang hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Bertemu dengan Sora, manusia anjing yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Suatu hari Sora tidak sengaja melanggar perintahnya sehingga diusir. keinginan kuat Sora membuatnya dapat kembali lagi dengan dibantu Riku, manusia serigala. Tapi begitu kembali keadaan Vanitas terlihat aneh. mau tahu kelanjutannya? lihat saja


Author Note : Fanfiction yang kubuat untuk hari hallowen XD

Ceritanya kubuat sedih dan terinsipirasi oleh HACHIKO (anjing yang setia terhadap majikannya)

semoga kata-kata yang kuedit tidak salah.

Please READ and REVIEW ^_^

* * *

**Sad Hallowen**

Ada seorang pemuda yang melakukan perjalanan berkeliling dunia untuk mencari obat berumur panjang. Dia adalah keturunan penyihir dan setiap penyihir memiliki umur yang pendek. Pemuda itu memakai topi hitam dan berpakaian warna ungu disertai jubah hitam di belakang.

Pada suatu hari, dia pergi ke Destiny Island, sebuah pulau kecil yang memiliki banyak pohon dan ciri khas dari pulau ini terdapat satu pohon Paopu Fruit. Pohon ini memiliki buah berbentuk seperti bintang berwarna kuning. Pemuda itu berjalan menelusuri pesisir pantai. Lalu dia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam.

Bayangan hitam itu langsung kabur masuk ke dalam hutan begitu pemuda itu menatapnya. Pemuda itu mengejarnya sosok bayangan tersebut. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari cahaya bulan, sesosok bayangan itu adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki sepasang telinga anjing dan ekor berwarna hitam serta masih muda. Dia memakai pakaian yang compang-camping dan ada bekas warna darah pada pakaiannya.

Cahaya bulan hanya menyinari tubuhnya tapi wajah tertutupi bayangan dari pohon. Terdapat luka-luka yang masih keluar darah pada tubuh manusia setengah anjing.

"Kau terluka. Kemarilah, aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu," kata pemuda itu sambil mendekatinya.

"..." Manusia setengah anjing itu terdiam dan melangkah mundur.

"Jangan takut! Aku bukanlah orang jahat," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Manusia setengah anjing itu merasa ragu dan melangkah mundur lagi. Vanitas langsung berdiri di tempat dan menatapnya.

"...What's your name?" tanyanya, "my name is Vanitas."

"...A-aku sama sekali tidak punya nama," jawab Manusia setengah anjing.

"Lalu, mengapa kau terluka?" tanya pemuda bernama Vanitas.

"...Mereka melempariku batu dan benda tajam kepadaku. Mereka takut kepadaku makanya mengusirku hingga aku terpaksa harus bersembunyi di hutan selama 10 tahun," jawab Manusia setengah anjing dengan perasaan yang sedih, "dan apakah kau juga mau mengusirku dari hutan ini?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan mengusirmu?" tanya balik Vanitas kepada Manusia setengah anjing.

"..." Dia terdiam, "... lalu, mengapa kau mengejarku sampai kesini?"

"Itu karena sosokmu sangat mencurigakan. Apakah kamu tidak merasa kesakitan? Biar kusembuhkan lukamu itu jadi kemarilah!"

Manusia setengah anjing mendekatinya dan Vanitas sangat kaget ketika melihat wajahnya yang hampir mirip dengan wajah Vanitas.

"...Aku tidak menyangka wajahmu mirip denganku," katanya sambil menyembuhkan luka pada manusia setengah anjing.

"Is that so?" tanyanya dengan bingung, "tapi kamu dan aku berbeda. Rambutku berwarna _brunette_ sedangkan kamu berwarna hitam. Selain itu juga warna mata kita berbeda. Warna mataku _blue sapphire_ sedangkan kamu kuning terang,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu dengan nama apa. Mungkin...nama Sora cocok denganmu," kata Vanitas.

"...So-...Sora. That's nice name," katanya sambil mengibas-gibas ekornya.

"Apakah kamu mau tinggal dirumahku? Kau tahu, seorang penyihir membutuhkan seorang pelayan. Tidak menyenangkan bila kau tinggal bersama orang-orang yang mengusirmu,"

"Really? Apakah aku boleh tinggal?" tanya Sora dengan raut muka yang gembira.

Vanitas mengangguk kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke Twilight Town dengan sapu terbang. Twilight Town memiliki banyak toko yang menjual berbagai barang. Selain itu terdapat stasiun yang memiliki tower. Ada sebuah Mansion, tempat tinggal Vanitas yang berada di sekeliling hutan. Ada dinding pembatas kota yang menuju ke dalam hutan sehingga dapat menuju Mansion tersebut.

Sesampai di Mansion, Vanitas memberikan sebuah pakaian dan menyuruh menganti pakaiannya yang compang-camping itu.

Sora memakai baju abu-abu dan berjaket hitam dengan pita berbintik yang tengahnya terdapat lonceng berwarna kuning, celana pendek sepanjang lutut dengan warna _dark blue_. Selain itu dia memakai kaos kaki yang memiliki warna belang-belang antara merah dan hitam secara garis _horizontal_ serta sepatu hitam.

**- Beberapa tahun kemudian -**

Sora sudah terbiasa membantu menjaga dan membersihan Mansion tersebut dan menganggap Vanitas sebagai tuannya. Sora sangat senang tinggal bersama Vanitas karena menerima apa adanya dia. Walaupun terkadang Vanitas suka bersikap dingin kepada Sora. Vanitas selalu membelai kepala Sora saat dia tidak bisa tertidur. Pada waktu sengang, dia juga mengajarkan Sora cara menggunakan magic.

Suatu hari Sora masuk ke ruangan khusus yang hanya boleh Vanitas yang masuk. Sora masuk ke ruangan itu karena ingin membersikan ruangan tersebut secara diam-diam. Dia tahu kalau Vanitas tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk masuk walaupun hanya untuk membersihkannya.

Didalamnya ruangan tersebut banyak buku dan kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Selain itu banyak barang antik dan unik di dalamnya. Sora membersikan ruangan dengan membawa buku di taruh kembali ke lemari, membuang kertas di tong sampah, dan lain-lainnya.

"Buku apa ini? Aku tidak bisa membacanya? Buku _magic_-kah?" tanya Sora yang merasa kebingungan setelah melihat isi buku tersebut, "Vanitas pasti belajar _magic_ dari buku ini. Akan kukembalikan ke rak buku."

Secara tidak sengaja Sora mengendus-gendus sebuah bau yang sedap. Bau sedap itu berasal dari sebuah toples yang berada di atas meja dekat kursi. Toples itu berisi banyak permen dan lolipop di dalamnya. Pada saat itu Vanitas sedang pergi keluar. Tergiurlah Sora untuk mencoba permen tersebut. Dia membuka tutup toples dan memakan satu per satu isi di dalam toples karena rasanya sangat manis dan enak.

"Guk…guk…Lezat sekali," kata Sora dengan raut muka yang gembira sambil memakan permen, "tambah lagi...ah…," kata Sora yang mengambil lolipop.

Setelah puas makan, Sora menjilati jarinya yang masih terdapat bekas permen ataupun lolipop. Tiba-tiba Vanitas sudah pulang dan melihat Sora yang menghabiskan permen dan lolipop di toples serta membersihkan kamarnya. Sora terkejut melihat Vanitas sudah pulang.

"Sora!" Teriak Vanitas dengan nada marah. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan ruangan ini?" tanyanya dengan raut muka yang marah. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan ruangan ini," kata Vanitas, "Selain itu Sora, tidak baik memakan makanan milik orang lain tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu!"

Sora menutup matanya dengan raut wajah yang takut.

"I'm so sorry, _Master_…"

Sora langsung gemetaran dan menundukkan kepalanya sampai ke lantai seperti kayak menyembah. "Saya janji, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan, saya," kata Sora yang tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau…!" kata Vanitas sambil menatap Sora dengan tatapan yang tajam yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Kumohon... Jangan usir saya, _Master_," kata Sora yang mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Vanitas. "Aku tidak mau pergi dari _mansion_ ini. Sudah berapa tahun saya tinggal disini dan tempat ini seperti rumah bagiku," kata Sora dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Sora, seorang pelayan harus setia akan perintah tuannya apapun yang terjadi. Kau telah melanggar dan menjadi pelayan yang tidak setia," kata Vanitas dengan nada dingin sambil membalikan badannya.

"…"

Sora terdiam sambil menudukkan kepalanya.

"Tradisi penyihir, bila pelayannya melanggar perintahnya maka akan dihukum mati, "kata Vanitas sambil menghela nafas, "tapi, aku tidak akan menghukummu, pergilah dan jangan kembali!"

"Master Vanitas…, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku kali ini saja?" tanya Sora dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Get out, now!" Perintah Vanitas, "I don't need you anymore!"

Mendengar perkataan Vanitas, Sora merasa sangat sedih. Lalu dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Vanitas. Sora sampai menagis begitu keluar dari mansion yang dianggap sebagai rumahnya. Sora membalikkan badannya dan melihat Vanitas di depan pintu keluar.

**Vanitas's Point of View**

"..." Vanitas terdiam saat melihat Sora yang membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. ' _Akhirnya ada kesempatan dimana aku bias mengusir Sora dari mansion ini_._ Sebenarnya, aku merasa senang jika kamu tinggal disini selamanya, Sora. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama. Memang tidak adil bagi kaum penyihir memiliki hidup yang pendek . Sudah berapa lama, aku meminum obat umur panjang agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, tapi obat itu sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku,_' pikir Vanitas yang menutup pintu mansion.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mansion dan membuka dark realm. Dark realm adalah semacam teleportasi yang dapat membawamu pergi menuju tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Aku membuka _dark realm _dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

'_Walaupun sudah minum berbagai obat untuk hidup lebih lama, tetap saja efeknya hanya bekerja sedikit. Jika, saat itu tiba. Kau tidak perlu mencariku lagi. Masa-masa yang kita lalui, akan kuanggap sebagai kenangan dan akan kuingat selalu,_' pikir Vanitas sambil menutup matanya dengan raut muka yang sedih.

Aku menuju _Land of Depature_. Disana hanya terdapat sebuah _castle_ dan bagi orang-orang yang mau datang kesini harus menggunakan transportasi udara. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga satu per satu. Seseorang keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ah!" Seorang pemuda berambut _blond_ dan warna bola matanya berwarna _blue sapphire_ sedang menatapku. "Vanitas? Darimana sajakah, kau selama ini?" tanya pemuda itu, "kau tahu, aku, Terra, dan Aqua pergi mencarimu. Kenapa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan. Saat ini aku ingin bertemu dengan _Master_ Xehanort," jawabku sambil menghentikan langkahku, "Ventus, apakah dia ada disini?" tanyaku sambil menatap Ventus.

"Ada. Dia sedang melatih Terra," jawab pemuda yang bernama Ventus, "perlu kupanggilkan?"

"…Tidak perlu. Sampaikan ini kepadanya," kataku yang melempar botol yang kosong kepada Ventus.

"Botol apa ini? Kenapa kau memberikannya botol kosong?" tanyanya dengan bingung sambil menangkap botol itu.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya. Berikan saja. Dia pasti tahu," jawab Vanitas dengan judas.

Aku langsung membuka dark realm dan pergi meninggalkan Ventus.

**Vanitas's Point of View End**

Ventus masuk kedalam _castle_ dan pergi ke tempat pelatihan sambil menatap botol obat pemberian Vanitas dengan raut muka yang bingung. Ventus melihat seseorang yang berumur tua dan berkepala botak, baru keluar dari tempat pelatihannya.

"Ah, _Master_ Xehanort!" panggil Ventus sambil berlari kearahnya.

Orang yang dilihat Ventus adalah Master Xehanort. Dia menatap Ventus yang berjalan dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Ada apa?" kata _Master_ Xehanort menatap Ventus.

"Ini... tadi, Vanitas ada datang kesini, tetapi pergi lagi. Dia memberikanku ini dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepadamu," kata Ventus yang memberikan botol kepada _Master_ Xehanort.

"Oh... _i see_," kata Master Xehanort yang mengambilnya dan menatapnya, "sayang sekali…tidak kusangka aku akan kehilangan orang berbakat seperti dia," guman _Master_ Xehanort dengan nada kecil.

"Hah? What did you say?" tanya Ventus yang bingung mendengar perkataan Master Xehanort.

"Well... Ventus, mulai besok, kau harus berlatih lebih keras agar bisa seperti Vanitas. Jadi kau harus berlatih setiap hari," kata _Master _Xehanort yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Eh! Setiap hari!?" Kata Ventus sambil terkejut. "Biasanya cuma seminggu dua kali," keluh Ventus sambil menghela nafas. Ventus pergi ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Sora sedang berada di hutan tidak jauh dari _mansion_ karena dia tidak ingin pergi jauh dari mansion dan berpikir mungkin Vanitas akan memaafkannya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…," Sora yang menangis sambil duduk di dekat sebuah pohon. "Master Vanitas...," Sora menangis sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya.

Sora terus menerus memanggil tuannya. Seseorang datang mendekati Sora dari belakangnya.

**Sora's Point of View**

"Lihat, apa yang kutemukan. Ternyata seorang manusia setengah anjing yang menangis," kata Seseorang dengan nada judas. "Bisakah kamu tidak usah menangis? Suaramu itu membuatku telingaku sakit."

"Apa-kah...kamu ti-tidak... mengerti kalau aku lagi sedih?" tanya Sora sambil menangis. '_Menyebalkan! Apa dia tidak bisa lihat situasiku ini? Tidak pengertian sama sekali…_,' pikirku dengan perasaan yang kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusanku," jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

'_Jahat sekali perkataannya! Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli terhadapku? Semua manusia takut pada wujudku dan sekarang orang yang tidak berperasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata aku tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusanku,_' pikir Sora yang menghapus air matanya dan berdiri.

Aku langsung membalikan badanku dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku terkejut setelah melihatnya dengan seksama. Ternyata dia memiliki telinga dan ekor sepertiku, tetapi dia bukan manusia setengah anjing. Mungkin dia manusia setengah serigala dengan bulu berwarna _silver_, soalnya telinga dan ekornya berwarna _silver _serta rambutnya juga.

"Kamu…bukan manusia?" tanyaku yang menatapnya. '_Kupikir hanya aku seorang yang memiliki telinga dan ekor. Ternyata dia juga ada. Apakah masih ada orang lain yang sepertiku, ya?_' pikirku yang merasa agak sedikit senang.

"No," jawabnya dengan singkat, "bagus, jika kau sudah berhenti menangis. Telingaku sangat sensitif terhadap suara."

"Ah...I'm sorry…," kataku yang menundukkan kepalaku. '_Serigala memang bagus pendengarannya. Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku tidak menangis di tempat ini. Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ada orang dihutan ini. Apakah telingaku tidak sesensitif telinga serigala, ya?_' pikirku sambil menutup mata.

"Kenapa kamu menangis di hutan ini? Apakah kamu tersesat?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tersesat, guk~. Aku menangis karena aku diusir oleh tuanku," kata Sora dengan raut muka yang sedih, "karena...kesalahanku…gara-gara tidak menuruti perintahnya."

"..." Pemuda itu terdiam. "...Jangan menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun," katanya yang menasehati Sora.

"Aku ta-...tahu...hik...hik...itu, tapi...hik..." Sora menangis.

"Hah..." Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "baiklah... Sebenarnya apa masalahmu sehingga kau sampai diusir?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

**Sora's Point of View End**

Sora menceritakannya kepada Pemuda berambut Silver tersebut sambil menangis. Pemuda itu mendengarnya dengan seksama, walaupun telinganya tidak suka mendengar suara tangisan Sora. Setelah selesai menceritakannya, dia berusaha menghibur Sora agar tidak menangis.

"Kurasa memang dari awal kamu yang salah karena tidak menuruti perintahnya tapi aneh jika dia marah cuma gara-gara kamu makan permennya," katanya.

"_Well, it's true_," kata Sora yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Mengapa dia mengusirmu, menurutku dia mempunyai maksud lain," katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Mungkin ada satu cara agar dia memaafkanmu dan mengizinkanmu pulang."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sora yang merasa gembira dan menatap ke arah pemuda berambut _silver_.

"Dengan cara kamu mengumpulkan permen dan memberikannya sebagai permintaan maaf," jawabnya yang menatap ke arah Sora.

"Apakah dia akan memaafkanku bila aku memberikannya permen? Tapi...Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat permen yang banyak?" tanya Sora dengan bingung.

"Soalnya kau menghabiskan permen dan kamu juga yang harus mengembalikan permen miliknya, setidaknya rasa bersalahmu kepada dia akan termaafkan. Kau akan bisa mendapatkan permen pada saat hari hallowen. Besok adalah hari hallowen yang akan dimulai pada malam hari," jawabnya.

"Hari hallowen. I never hear about it? What's it Hallowen Day?" tanya Sora kepadanya.

"Kamu sungguh-sungguh belum pernah dengar sama sekali?" tanyanya yang tidak percaya.

Sora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah…," pemuda berambut _silver_ hanya menghela nafas, "hari Hallowen, dimana anak-anak memakai kostum monster seperti kita. Mereka meminta permen di setiap rumah dan selalu mengatakan '_Trick or Treat_'."

"Oh, begitu ya…," katanya dengan raut wajah yang polos.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Jika kamu mau ikut, silakan saja. Lagipula jika kau berniat tidur disini, kamu akan masuk angin," katanya yang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sora hanya terdiam dan mengikuti pemuda berambut _silver_. Setelah sampai di sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan tidak jauh dari _mansion_. Sora dan dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Disana ada kamar kosong kamu bias menggunakannya," katanya sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur?" tanya Sora yang menatapnya.

"...Belum waktunya aku tidur. Lagipula sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam," katanya yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Sora mengikuti Pemuda berambut _silver_ masuk ke dapur.

"Aku juga belum merasa ngantuk," kata Sora kepada Riku.

"Oh... Duduklah disitu."

Sora duduk di kursi sambil melihat pemuda berambut _silver_ yang sedang memasak teh dan menyeduhnya.

"Ini, minumlah," katanya sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat. "Oh, ya. Aku belum menanyakan namamu. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya yang duduk di kursi.

"Namaku Sora, guk~. Nice to meet you, " jawab Sora sambil tersenyum dan menggerakan kedua telinganya, "dan kamu?"

"My name is Riku. Nice to meet you too," kata Riku yang balas senyuman Sora.

"..." Sora terdiam sebentar sambil melihat gelas yang berisi teh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku sambil meniup air tehnya biar saat minum tidak terlalu panas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... hanya saja aromanya wangi…," kata Sora yang tersenyum.

"...Teh memang memiliki aroma yang wangi," kata Riku yang meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sora lalu mencoba untuk meminumnya.

"Guk! Panas! Guk~ Panas sekali!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "lidahku sakit.…," jerit Sora.

"Tentu saja panas, jika kau langsung meminumnya. Tiup dulu agar tidak panas," kata Riku yang tertawa kecil.

"...Kupikir teh ini hangat, begitu di minum ternyata panas sekali!" kata Sora dengan cemberut.

"Lain kali minumnya jangan langsung minum 1 teguk," sindir Riku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak memperingatkanku," kata Sora yang menutup sebelah matanya, "Enaknya. Kau tahu, aku iri denganmu yang memiliki tempat untuk pulang," kata Sora sambil menatap air teh di dalam gelasnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sora dengan serius.

Lalu Sora dan Riku berbincang sambil tertawa. Mereka seakan-akan sudah akrab seperti sudah bersahabat sejak dulu. Saking asyiknya mereka berbincang, mereka sampai lupa waktu. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

"Hoammm~," kata Sora yang menguap. "Aneh sekali...guk~. seharusnya aku tidak mudah mengantuk di malam hari…," kata Sora yang mengocek matanya.

"Mungkin kamu terlalu kelelahan karena habis menangis," kata Riku. "pergilah tidur."

"Baiklah…," Sora pergi ke kamar.

Sora berbaring dan menutup matanya. Selama 30 menit dia berbaring dan merasa belum tertidur juga. Dia sampai berbolak-balik dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur...Guk~. Aku hanya bisa tidur jika _my Master_ membelai kepalaku, Guk~. Itu membuatku merasa tenang," kata Sora yang mengingat Vanitas.

**Sora's Past**

"Master Vanitas! Guk~, Master!" panggil Sora yang sedang berada di kamar tidurnya. Sora sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

Vanitas datang dan masuk ke kamar Sora.

"_What's it, Sora_?" Tanya Vanitas sambil berjalan mendekati Sora dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur...Guk~. Aku merasa tidak ngantuk sama sekali," kata Sora yang menatap Vanitas, "walaupun _Master_ menyuruhku untuk tidur, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, Guk~,"

Vanitas terdiam dan menatap Sora.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani sampai kau tertidur lelap," kata Vanitas sambil membelai kepala Sora.

"Guk~...grmm~..." Sora tersenyum, '_Nyaman sekali dibelai oleh Master. Guk~_,' pikir Sora dengan senang. Sora merasa ngantuk dan matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup. Sora langsung tertidur pulas.

**Sora's Past End**

"Guk~. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur!" teriak Sora sambil bangun.

Tiba-tiba Riku langsung masuk ke kamar Sora setelah Sora teriak.

**Riku's point of View**

"Jangan teriak, Sora!" kata Riku yang marah, "ini sudah tengah malam."

"I'm Sorry...Guk~," kata Sora yang menundukkan kepalanya dan telinga Sora juga menurun.

"Kalau tidak bisa tidur, pejamkan kedua matamu. Pasti akan tertidur," saran Riku yang menatapnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Guk…," kata Sora dengan wajah yang sedih, "my master selalu berada disampingku saat aku tidur, guk… Dia membelai kepalaku dan itu membuatku merasa tenang, guk... "

"I see...," kata Riku yang mendekati Sora dan menaruh tangannya di kepala Sora. "_Sora betul-betul seperti anjing. Kenyataannya dia memang manusia setengah anjing. Dia memiliki sifat seperti anjing yang ingin berada di sisi tuannya,_" pikir Riku yang tersenyum sinis.

"Grmmm...," Sora merasa senang jika kepalanya dipegang, "rasanya...Riku seperti my master," kata Sora yang mulai menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sora langsung tertidur lelap.

"Cepat sekali dia tertidur pulas," kata Riku sambil menatap Sora. '_Aku penasaran, seperti apa master-nya, Sora? Kenapa dia mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya kalau pada akhirnya Sora diusir juga?_' pikirku dengan bingung, "Good night," kataku sambil mengecup dahinya.

Aku pergi keluar dari kamarnya secara diam-diam agar Sora tidak terbangun.

**Riku's point of View End**

Sementara itu Vanitas sedang berada di Mansion sendiri tanpa Sora. Vanitas sedang berada di ruangan khususnya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi.

**Vanitas's Point of View**

"Aku merasakan kesepian yang amat terdalam dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolongku agar aku terus hidup," kata Vanitas dengan raut muka yang sedih. '_Tidak kusangka aku menjadi merasa sangat rindu kepada Sora. Dia selalu memanggil-manggilku dengan raut wajahnya yang gembira itu,_' pikir Vanitas yang tertawa kecil sambil mengingatnya, "mungkin ini lebih baik," kata Vanitas yang memegang jam pasir.

**Vanitas's Point of View Ends**

Esok paginya Sora bangun dari kamarnya dan segera mencari Riku. Riku sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang dapur. Sora duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Riku sampai selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah selesai, Sora dan Riku makan bersama.

"Guk~. Wangi sekali…," kata Sora yang mencium aroma makanan sambil menutup matanya.

"Makanlah nanti keburu dingin," kata Riku yang memakan makanannya.

"Aku makan," kata Sora yang memakannya. "Emm... Enak sekali!" kata Sora. "Hebat kau, Riku!" puji Sora.

"Itu hal biasa menurutku," kata Riku yang tersenyum sinis.

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap. Setelah malam, Riku menjelaskan secara _detail_-nya tentang perayaan hari hallowen agar Sora mengerti dan tidak membuat manusia mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Riku memberikan sebuah kostum khusus hallowen yang sesuai dengan wujudnya sebagai manusia anjing. Riku mengajak Sora untuk pergi ke _Twilight Town_.

Sora merasa khawatir begitu tiba di _Twilight Town_. Dia takut bila manusia di sana akan melemparinya batu dan mengusirnya karena mereka merasa Sora adalah monster. Riku berusaha menenangkan Sora dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak takut berada di Twilight Town.

"Riku, kupikir sebaiknya kita berdua tidak berada di Twilight Town," kata Sora yang merasa khawatir dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"_Come on, Sora. Don't be scared_," kata Riku yang tersenyum sinis, "_trust me. It will be allright_," kata Riku yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sora mau mengapai tangan Riku tetapi terhenti karena ada manusia yang datang mendekatinya.

"Riku, sembunyi!" bisik Sora yang merasa khawatir.

"_Wait_, Sora!" panggil Riku sambil memegang tangannya, "_relax. Don't worry_. hari ini adalah hari Hallowen," bisik Riku kepada Sora.

"Riku...Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Sora yang ketakutan sambil menutup mata.

"Hey, kalian!" kata seseorang. "Kostum kalian bagus," pujinya.

"Eh?" Sora terkaget mendengar perkataannya dan membuka matanya.

"Thank you," kata Riku yang tersenyum, "kostummu juga bagus,"

"Terima kasih. Sudah, ya. Aku mau ke rumah orang lain itu mencari permen," katanya yang pergi meninggalkan Sora dan Riku.

"See... i told you before. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan. Mereka akan menganggap kita sebagai manusia," kata Riku yang tersenyum sinis.

"I...guess... you right. Guk…," kata Sora yang tidak percaya.

Sora lalu mengetuk pintu dari rumah ke rumah sambil berkata '_trick or treat_' bersama dengan Riku yang membantunya. Sedikit demi sedikit permennya terkumpul hingga menjadi banyak.

"_Allright_! Aku pikir ini sudah cukup. Dengan begini aku pasti dimaafkan oleh tuanku," kata Sora yang gembira, "thank you for your help, Riku," kata Sora sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"..." Riku terdiam. "Oh, ya...Sora, _master_-mu itu siapa namanya?" Tanya Riku yang menatapnya.

"Vanitas," sambil sambil tersenyum. "_Bye-bye, Riku. Now, I can go back to my master's place_," kata Sora yang pergi meninggalkan Riku.

"…Vanitas…Vanitas...," guman Riku yang mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "could it be…," kata Riku dengan mata terbelalak.

Setelah Sora sampai di _Mansion_ dengan membawa toples berisi banyak permen. Awalnya Sora merasa ragu untuk membuka pintu _mansion_. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menarik nafas yang panjang.

**Sora's Point of View**

'_Semoga Vanitas mau memaafkanku_,' pikirku dengan khawatir.

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah masuk, aku melihat sekeliling dan terasa sepi mansion ini seakan-akan tidak ada penghuninya.

"Master!" panggilku, " I'm really sorry, master," kata Sora sambil berjalan, "aku membawakan 1 toples yang berisi permen untukmu."

Sora menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Mengapa Vanitas tidak menjawab? Apakah dia sudah meninggalkan mansion ini_?' Pikirku dengan bingung. '_Aku akan mencoba memeriksa kamarnya_,' pikirku sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, aku melihat Vanitas terbaring di kasurnya. Aku mendekati secara perlahan-lahan.

"Master, are you sleeping?" tanyaku dengan nada kecil, "Master?" panggilku sekali lagi sambil mengoyangkan tangannya di atas wajah Vanitas.

Vanitas langsung membuka matanya dan itu membuatku tumbang kebelakang karena terkejut melihatnya.

"Don't scary me like that!" Kata Sora yang merasa ketakutan, "kupikir kamu sudah tertidur," kata Sora yang bangkit berdiri.

"Sora… come here," kata Vanitas.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku selama ini. Kumohon jangan menghukumku, " kata Sora yang mendekati dan menutup matanya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku akan menghukummu?" tanya Vanitas kepada Sora dengan raut muka yang datar.

"…Apakah kamu tidak marah lagi kepadaku?" tanya Sora yang duduk di kasur.

Vanitas hanya menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum. Dia menaruh tangan di kepala Sora dan membelainya.

'_Ini membuatku merasa sangat nyaman,_' pikirku yang merasa rindu dengan sentuhan tangannya.

Vanitas menurunkan tangannya dan berwajah serius.

"Sora, I must tell you about something."

"What it is?" tanya Sora dengan bingung.

"Maybe I cannot stay with you forever."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hidupku tidak akan... la-lama lagi. Mungkin... aku akan meninggal."

"Meninggal? Apa maksudnya '_meninggal_'?" Sora merasa sangat bingung mendengar perkataan Vanitas.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sekali."

"Pergi jauh? Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu."

"No!" kata Vanitas, "it's not like that. It just…," kata Vanitas dengan raut muka yang sedih.

"Then, what?"

"Sora, now you free. You don't have to follow me. Kamu bisa menjalankan kehidupanmu sendiri tanpaku. Kau bebas pergi berkelana dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kamu mau."

"I don't understand. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu? Apakah kamu masih marah kepadaku, _Master _Vanitas?" tanya Sora dengan sedih.

Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Mengapa Vanitas berbicara seperti itu? Aku ingin bersamamu selamannya. Apakah aku tidak boleh bersamamu? Apakah itu salah?_' pikirku yang mengeluarkan air mata.

**Sora Point of View Ends**

Lalu Vanitas mengusap air mata Sora dengan tangannya. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa menit di dalam kamar.

**Vanitas Point of View**

"Sora…,"panggil Vanitas, "there something, you really don't understand but I think you will understand sometime," kata Vanitas.

"Hm?" Sora menatapku dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"…Ugh…" Vanitas berusaha menahan rasa sakit agar Sora tidak khawatir. '_My body…Ugh… it's painful…, _' pikir Vanitas yang merasa kesakitan.

"Sora,... do...you... mind…if… y-you…Ugh…stay with me?" kataku yang mulai susah untuk berbicara karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa terasa di badanku. "Sa-sam-…pai a-..a-..ku tertidur… de-de..dengan le-..lap. K-kau bo-boleh…per-pergi me-…meninggal-…kanku. I-…inilah per-min-…permintaan-ku ya-yang ter-…terakhir," kataku yang berbaring di kasur.

"Master… I will stay with you, guk~. I will fulfill your wish, Master," kata Sora dengan sedih, "Master, why you look pale?" tanya Sora dengan bingung. Sora mulai berbaring di samping Vanitas dan menutup badannya dengan selimut.

"Don't wo-worry…" kata Vanitas. '_Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di detik-detik ambang kematianku. Beginikah rasanya mati? Entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat masa laluku dan kenangan yang kulalui. Master Xehanort terima kasih karena sudah menjadi guru yang baik bagiku. Sangat menyenangkan saat berkumpul dan bersaing bersama Terra, Ven, dan Aqua. Alangkah baiknya jika Sora memiliki _master_ yang baru dan dapat menjaganya,_' pikirku yang mulai menutup mataku.

Tubuhku terasa berat dan aku merasa sangat lelah sekali. Mataku mulai tertutup secara perlahan-lahan.

'_Good bye, Sora...,_' pikirku sambil tersenyum.

**Vanitas Point of View Ends**

Sora tertidur dan begitu dia terbangun dan melihat Vanitas seakan tertidur dengan tersenyum. Sora menatap Vanitas dengan senang dan berpikir bahwa Vanitas sedang bermimpi indah tetapi sebenarnya sudah meninggal.

Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, Sora terus tinggal di _Mansion_ dan menunggu agar Vanitas segera bangun. Sora merasa heran kenapa Vanitas sama sekali tidak bangun dan terkadang air matanya keluar ketika menatap Vanitas. Riku datang mengunjungi mansion dan menuju ke tempat Sora berada. Sora sedang berada di kamar Vanitas sambil menatap tuannya yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Sora, kau sudah membuat keputusanmu? Apakah kau ingin tetap berada di sisinya?" tanya Riku dengan serius.

"_Yes, i will. I don't want to leave him alone in this Mansion until he wake up_," jawab Sora dengan yakin.

"Jika 10 tahun ataupun 20 tahun, kamu masih tetap ingin menunggunya?" tanya Riku sekali lagi.

"Iya," jawabnya sambil menganggu kepala. "Well, i'm happy stay with him. Dialah tuanku yang paling baik hati," kata Sora sambil tersenyum dan menatap Vanitas.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa," kata Riku yang membalikkan badannya.

Akhirnya Sora terus menunggu Vanitas sampai terbangun. Terus menunggu dan menunggu demi kesetiaannya kepada _master_-nya. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, dia akan menunggu sampai pada akhirnya waktu mempertemukan mereka kembali di dunia sana.

* * *

Author Note : Don't forget to review!  
Thank you

XD


End file.
